Modification
by jayleaf1
Summary: Starts in season two, chapters 5 and 6, and then diverts from cannon. Korra is attacked by an angry spirit, and loses her memory. Spoilers (duh). Rated T just to be safe. Please review!


**Hey guys, this is my first AtLA/LoK fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoy it! This takes place in/after Season 2 episode 5/6 and above. This chapter takes place in chapters 5 and 6 of season two, but the next chapters will differ from cannon.**

**Note: This story was written before chapter 7 came out, so I gave the story my own twist. I don't think this will ever be close to the series again, since chapter 7 has not came out yet.**

**Please enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_I can't believe what I just did. I was so stupid! I love Mako, but sometimes he aggravates me so much I want to throw a fire-ball at him. Why can't he understand that what I am doing is saving the world, and he keeps getting in the way?_

A few tears escape my eyes as I think about our break-up, but are quickly blown away. Varrick was very generous to lend me this boat…. I wipe the remaining tears from my face but my hand is quickly pulled away as something jolts Varrick's boat. Turning around, I spot my dear cousins Desna and Eska, the latter looking like a platy-coon. _Gee, what happened to her makeup?_ The boat swerves as they throw catapults of water towards me. I watch as they throw water towards me from their auto-ski's.

"You ruined my wedding!" My lovely cousin Eska screams. That's the most emotion I've ever seen her portray. She throws some powerful water that almost crashes into the boat to me, and I swerve at the last second. I stand up and throw some of my own water toward the twins, which hits and crashes their boats. For a split second I have a surge of hope that I defeated them, but the feeling does not last long. They spring up and onto the water, controlling it under them. They pull up next to me as I watch in horror.

"No-one steals my Bolin!" She jumps into the air and brings a torrent of water crashing into me and the boat, breaking it in half. I scream as I am thrown from the boat. _That will leave some bruises. If I make it that far._ I hate to admit it, but my cousins are formidable opponents. I dive under the water and kick out, pushing myself back up to the surface. The water moves under me, pulling me farther and farther up into the air. Fire hits water and water almost hits skin. My main focus is staying alive.

One stream of water manages to hit me and I am thrown back. I manipulate the air to form a vortex under me, keeping me up long enough to bring more water up to support me. I turn around and expand the water, engulfing my cousins. I pull back to see them moving away, and something neon green hurtling towards me at break-neck speed. I lower down to the surface again and whip around as something shoots out of the water, spraying me in mist, and lets out a horrifying sound.

I stare in horror as a black and green spirit attacks. It shoots one of its arm like things at me and I narrowly avoid it. All thoughts of my cousins pushed out of my mind. Water swirls around me as I rise higher into the air for a better attack position. One of the black arms manages to hit me hard and I am flung into the water with the breath punched out of me. Closing my eyes in defeat, I sink.

White light engulfs my senses and I am suddenly manipulating the spirit. _Down, down. Almost there…. _The spirit surges forward, breaking the connection, like someone is controlling it. _Why isn't it working?!_ Someone seems to think in my head; a male voice. The spirit monster opens its mouth, green light pouring out of it, and surges forward. As a last resort, I shoot fire at it, knowing I am likely to die- leaving the world in chaos.

Green light engulfs me. _I never got to apologize to Mako. Or say good-bye to my friends. And my parents- oh dad, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…. _

(Time skip)

Waves crash nearby. My exhausted body lays in a heap on something warm and grainy- probably sand. I want to just fall asleep, forever. I ache all over and are drained. I hear footsteps far off. A shadow falls over my face, and I force my eyes open, squinting from the sudden brightness. Once my vision clears up I see strange people dressed in red all over, even though it has to be the peak of summer. I gasp and twirl around on my back and jump up, the air following my command. I don't take a second to question it.

The two men and one woman take a step back, but the air isn't powerful enough to knock them down so they remain standing. The simple movement was enough to exhaust me. I fall back down in a heap and the people in red watch in concern. As I fall down, the old man takes a step towards me and puts his hands out in a gesture of peace.

"It's okay. We're here to help you Avatar Korra." His voice is soothing, and all I want to do is listen to it until I fall asleep again. But a few questions surface in my mind. _What are they talking about? Who are these people?_ My mind comes up empty at the name, but I have a weird sensation that I should know who this Avatar Korra person is. I stare at my hands a moment longer and then raise my head to look at the old man, much to my muscle's protest.

"Who's…" my voice trails off as I look at the man's face. "Who's Avatar Korra?" The man's eyes widen slightly and he looks over my head to his companions in shock and horror. He looks back down at me.

"What happened to you?" He questions, concern laced in his voice. "How did you end up on our island?" I look back down at my hands, thinking hard. My vision gets blurry and darkness appears on the edges.

"I don't know." I sit up. "I can't remember anything." I groan and collapse. The last thing I see is the strange people rushing forward and crouching beside me.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Any ideas for the next chapters? Any comments? ****Could you hit that little button at the bottom of the screen that says "review" please? It would really make my day. I love to know that people (I hope everybody that is reading this is human... ;D ) are reading this.**

**I do not own A:TLA or LoK, just this plot.**


End file.
